


The Librarians and the Collar of Obedience

by NotSoClean (MrWilliamJamesBooma)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: BDSM, Cock Shrink, Collar, Dubious Consent, Fisting, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Magical Artifacts, Master/Slave, Muzzles, Pet Play, Prostitution, Sex Toys, Verbal Abuse, Watersports, cock growth, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/NotSoClean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A magical collar causes Ezekiel and Jake to take on new roles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ezekiel was no longer fighting the compulsion, his mind lost already in full lust feelings of superiority. Feeling superior wasnt anything new for him, he was superior, and then he'd always had a thing for guys or girls, so these lustful feelings werent too far of a stretch for him. Jake was fighting it though, his whole being was being overtaken by thoughts and feelings of total submission. He was fighting them in his head, but loosing the battle quickly. His clothes were already discarded, he was on his knees before Ezekiel and the magical artifact was almost locked around his neck.

Jake knew he couldnt give in, he couldnt let Ezekiel lock that leather and steel thing around his neck. He knew this mentaly and yet he was verbally begging Ezekiel to finish collaring him, begging Ezekiel like the bitch this thing was trying to make him become. He mentaly cursed himself for falling into such a trap. The two of them had been sent to Paris, and then to fall  so easily into this trap was stupid on both their parts.

With unneeded forcefulness Ezekiel pulled the leather tight enough so no gaps remainded between the neck and the old collar. He buckled it and attached the final piece, a small, steel padlock. The only way to remove the collar now would be through a key, a key which neither of them had found. They would later in fleeting moments of clarity find that the lock was uable to be picked, protected by magic. 

All of Jakes resistance retreated imediately. The war was won, the collar locked in place. He fell forwards so he was on his hands and knees, his tounge lazily hanging out, his cock growing to maximum hardness, his ass swaying and wagging. He had to be a good dog for his master Ezekiel.

Ezekiel looked down upon his slave with love. He knew he had to be hard on his slave, thats what his slave wanted, its what his slave needed. Slaves have to know their place.

The collar shimmered and Ezekiel felt his clothes melt into nonexistence. He was almost naked now, and would be if not for the leather boots that materialized around his feet and the black leather vest he suddenly now wore.  In his left hand he found a dildo appeared, a black silcon one made to look like a real cock.

Jake began to whine and whimper like the pathetic dog-slave-slut he was now. Ezekiel smiled as he held the dildo outwards infront of Jake's face. Jake didnt need no invetation, he began to lick at the toy, slicking it up with his saliva, hoping to make his master pleased. Once it was wet enough Ezekiel bent over his slave, grabbed ahold of an asscheek, and with his other hand shoved the dildo far up into Jake's virgin hole. Ezekiel didnt need to think about what he was doing, the knowlage of what to do was already there in his mind somehow.

Jake screamed at once, in utter pain. He begged Ezekiel to remove the thing that was creating such unbarable pain in his ass, even though he knew that's what his ass was there for, it was nothing more than a hole to stuff such things up. A hole for Master Ezekiel to do with has he saw fit.

"Quiet" Master Ezekiel demanded and Jake's whinning instantly stopped. Master than removed the dildo from his ass, and Jake was greatful. He had such a wonderful master.

"I knew you were a weakling. Can't even take it up the ass without turning into a cry-baby and yelping for mercy." Ezekiel told his slave as he leaned back up. Jake lowered his head in shame, and Ezekiel threw the dildo to the side. "Dont worry though, your master loves you, even if you are a pathetic piece of worthless shit. In no time I'll have you worthy of such a title as my slave. Now lets see if you can service a cock with your mouth better than you can a fake cock with your horrid ass"

Jake couldn't think of anything better than to take his master's cock in his mouth. He returned to his knees with no hesitation and took Master Ezekiel's hard, sort of small cock into his mouth. It was easier than he thought as he took it all the way in till his lips were up against curly pubic hair that tickled. He began blowing as if he was a pro, using skills he shouldnt know, shouldnt have. His mind began to fill with new, false memories. Memories of being the high school slut, being his friend's cum dump whenever they needed to get off. He remembered taking his gym teachers cock in the back of the man's pick up truck.

He noticed Master's cock was growing, yet he didnt really think anything of it. Neither of them were aware that Jakes 8 and 1/2 inch dick was thining and shrinking, sending his length and width to Ezekiel's cock. 

Ezekiel could tell he was about to cum, and as much as he wanted his slave to swallow his seed, he had a better plan, so he pushed Jake backwards, off his cock. His cock was nine inches long now and really thick, while Jake's was thin and not quite five inches long.

Jake returned to his hands and knees as Ezekiel got on his knees behind his slave. Jake's collar shimmered again. His hands were now encased in black, leather gloves that looked like dog's paws, a muzzle appeared around his mouth.

Ezekiel spit some saliva on his cock before lining it up with Jake's ass and thrusting in with his giant cock. Jake howeled, but it came out muffled due to the muzzle. Jake hated the pain of the stretching (he couldnt remember feeling pain before in those false memorie, at least not pain from being mounted), and yet he found he was starting to crave it. No mater how bad it hurt he couldnt help but love to feel full of his master's cock. His master was using him and that was all that mattered. That's the only reason he exsisted, was to be used.

Ezekiel didnt go slowly or easy, he quickly began thrusting forwards, growing faster and harder with each thrust. He came rather quickly, filling his slave's inner ass with his seed. He came like a horse, squirting stream after stream after stream till his orgasm finally came to an end and he removed his cock from the warm hole.

For a brief second Ezekiel remembered who he was and how he had gotten here. He remembered following the dissaperances of all those men to this hotel. He remembered being tricked into coming into this motel room and then being locked in here. He remembered the strange, unbareable pull of the collar lying on the bed, how it began to warp his mind right away. He realized that all those missing men were here at this hotel, under the same curse as himself and Jake. But as quickly as everything became clear it faded just as fast and he was back to his cruel master persona.


	2. Chapter 2

Ezekiel was still breathing hard although he'd already came down from that last orgasm. He had just been fucked up the ass for the first time in his life, and he wasnt sure whether he liked it or not. Not that it mattered if he was a fan of bottoming, it had given him one hell of an orgasm and it was his job to do what ever the client wished. Most clients just wanted to watch as he controlled his slave Jake, some wanted to fuck Jake, and some wanted to just be fucked, but this client's kink was to degrade a Master, and Ezekiel was a master.

Jake was whining, giving Ezekiel a sad look of want. Jake wanted his dog-cunt filled, that was obvious, he was always whining to have it filled. And Ezekiel was already hard again, thanks to Jake's collar Ezekiel had unlimited stamina when it came to fucking his property. Yes, his property, Ezekiel may be the property of the man who owned this motel/gay brothel, but Jake was still his property, his cunt-slave to do with as he pleased. 

Ezekiel gave his dog what he wanted, a big fat cock buarried up his ass. The eager hole was tight again, after a few hours of in-activity Jake's fuck hole would always retreat back to being as tight as a virgins. If Ezekiel so wished it could grow loose again and he could fuck his toy with his fist's easily, and Jake would just cry for more, no mater how painful it ever got.

Ezekiel patted his good dog on the head, Jake's hair still wet in Ezekiels own urine (Ezekiel's own hair was still drying from the urine of their last customer, being pissed on was definetly not something Ezekiel enjoyed, he'd much rather be the one doing the pissing) .

Ezekiel wasted no time and began pounding away at the tight hole of his slave, dry fucking his slave and his slave was just whining for more. 

Ezekiel's attention was suddenly drawn to the opening of the door. He expected it to be another client, but it was two women and a man who looked rather high (and was cute and hot, most of their clients were fat, ugly perverts). They never got women for clients, meaning something defienetly wasnt right. And these two chicks looked sort of familiar, like he knew them in a past life. 

The two women stepped back into the hallway, neither of them couldnt hide experessions of sympathy on their faces, however one was doing much better than the other one. The man meanwhile stepped forwards and held out a key chain. 

Ezekiel noticed that there was no green stamp on the stranger's hand, meaning the guy had to be an intruder. Most likely some guy trying to score some kinky sex without paying. Ezekiel had been programed by his owner on what to do with cheapskates like this, hog-tie them, and throw them into the basement so till owner could come and turn them into a fellow slave. The guy would get a collar just like Jake's and then Ezekiel could have two slaves to order around. Something however kept him frozen there, buarried in his slave and questioning owner's orders, which was something he knew no good master here should ever do.

"Hey guys, its Flynn, remember me" the man said. "Im here to help you"

"Could you fill my mouth with your huge cock sir, that would help me" Jake said. Ezekiel smacked Jake hard against the head. Dumb Slave.

"Sorry Master" Jake appologized. The man was now standing right before them. 

"You cant be our next client, you dont have the stamp saying you paid, so who are you" Ezekiel asked.

The man named Flynn seemed to hesitate, think before answering that he was owner's brother and that he didnt need a stamp. Something told Ezekiel this was a lie, but at the same time he desperately wanted to believe this man for reasons beyond his grasp.

"What would be your pleasure then sir, would you like to watch?"

"I would like you to close your eyes, both of you" Flynn replied.

"Yes sir" Ezekiel said. He closed his eyes and suddenly fell into a dark abyss.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3:

It had taken a month, but the collar was finally off. The Librarian's hadnt been able to get it off at the motel, so they had brought Ezekiel and Jake back to the library and locked them in a comftorable room. When Ezekiel woke up he was pissed, they had tricked him and he needed to get back to his owner, or so Ezekiel said. The thing was that the man who had done this to them, along with ten other guys, had ended up killed when trying to kill the Librarians. 

The majority of the time Ezekiel and Jake were locked in that room, the two were fucking, and when they wernt doing that Ezekiel was finding other ways to degrade his slave. The women couldnt bare to see their two team members so corrupted, even Eve who was so hard core all the time. It quickly became Flynn's job to bring them food and water and check on their health, along with the other ten guys they had locked up till a cure could be found. They would pretty much just ignore him, although Ezekiel would sometimes try to make Flynn into another slave like Jake. Keeping Ezekiel from trying to rape him would be much easier if the asian kid didnt have a slave-dog who was all muscle and would do anything for his master.

The actual key to unlock the collars and set the mindwashed men free was never found. The Librarians looked every where for it but kept coming up empty handed. However Flynn, with some help, was eventually able to craft a replacement key. Luckily it worked, and freed all the men from their hardcore, forced lifestyles. Ezekiel and Jake returned to their normal selfs, free from the curse but left with ever-lasting side effects.

Ezekiel couldn't imagine going back to girls, and he especially couldnt imagine living life without Jake now. Lust had somehow transformed into love, whether this love was another side-effect or not, it didnt matter, it was real now and there was no way Ezekiel could love anyone more than Jake. And Jake felt the same way, showed up in Ezekiel's room that first night they were free from the collars control, and told Ezekiel just how he felt through gentle touches and heavy kisses. So they became a couple, and even eventually married. When they had sex now it was because they wanted to, not because some collar was forcing them to do it. And Ezekiel still always topped, when it came to Ezekiel and his cock Jake would always be submsive. Another side effect that neither of them cared about, as long as they were together.


End file.
